Reborn: Flames
by StarrySparky
Summary: Twelve year old Izzy Sutton is FINALLY on her Pokemon journey! But when she enters a mysterious cave, her life will be changed forever. She, Sunniva Gunn, and Ayden Kno set off to solve the mystery of the cave, and to discovery why she was reborn. 1st Gen only.
1. Chapter 1

Izzy Sutton walked across a dry, brown plain that was bordered by a mountain range. She walked through the ankle length grass, searching for Pokemon.

_I'm so glad I'm a trainer! Even though I've only been out for a little while, it has been the best time of my life. Even though I didn't start till I was twelve, I planned. I already have a charmelion, a sandshrew, and a growlithe._

Izzy looked around while she walked, searching for any sighs of Pokemon. She looked around, searching the cliffs and rocky terrain, as well as the grassy biome. She kept walking and saw a cave on the side of the mountain, right above the ground.

_I bet I could find some Zubats in there._

She sprinted towards the cave and began climbing the 2-foot tall ledge. at the top, she stopped at the entrance. She grabbed the flashlight from her backpack and walked into the the tunnel, shining her light on the walls and floor.

_This is a neat cave. It's warm too. Plenty of space, and fresh air. I bet there are some Pokemon in here!_

Izzy saw light coming from a side tunnel and looked down it, seeing a orange-yellow haze.

_It looks like big fire. It feels like one too!_

She began to walk towards it, the tunnel getting hotter and brighter.

_Well, I don't need this anymore, _She thought, putting her flashlight back in her bag.

_This is a huge fire. Maybe it's a magmar. That would be an awesome battle. It might also be a lava pit. If it is, I wonder how deep it is. I bet my charmelion would like to be by it. He's most likely used to heat._

The tunnel hollowed out in to a large, spherical room, filled with stalagmites and stalactites, that occasionally met in the middle. The only exit was the tunnel that she currently occupied. In the center through the blinding bright light, Izzy saw a huge, yellow-orange bird surrounded by flames.

_No way! Is that a Moltres? I thought those were myths!_

The huge bird screeched, causing Izzy to plug her ears at the deafening roar. She backed up, tripping over a rock, falling backwards. She hissed as she skinned her elbow, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked up, and suddenly felt searing hot fire blast at her. She screamed, instantly forgetting about her injury. She stopped and the fire kept going, burning through everything. She gasped for breath, throat burning and aching. She collapsed, her ragged breaths getting shallower and shallower. The flames kept coming, blasting at her, burning her skin. She was gasping for breath, squeezing her eyes shut. The Moltres stopped, and Izzy opened her eyes. They locked with the beady ones of the legendary Pokemon's. She sighed in relief and pain, still trembling. The giant bird breathed in and blew, fire rushing out of its mouth. Izzy screamed yet again as she felt fire blast right through her. Then, everything froze and went black.

* * *

**This is my first Pokemon Fanfic, and it is mostly based on the original anime. I am only going to use First Generation Pokemon. It will not be too accurate to the games standards, so bear with me!**

**_NO OC'S WILL BE ACCEPTED, WHETHER IT IS FROM REVIEW OR PM!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy awoke to the distant sound of people talking. She looked around, seeing the lush green forest around her.

_Where am I? I was no where near a forest. The nearest one was miles away from that cave. Speaking of which, why aren't I burnt? It doesn't hurt or anything. I don't look burnt. I don't even look like a person. Wait, what? _She thought, looking down at her now fuzzy russet body. _I don't look like a person, I look like a vulpix!_

She stood up shakily, wobbling around on four legs. She fell over on her side and sighed.

_You'd think it would be easier to stand on four legs, not two._

She stood again, and moved forward a step, excited at not falling down. She took another, then another and squealed in excitement, sounding like a vulpix.

_Wow, I sound strange._

Izzy then heard the voices from earlier, accompanied by the sound of rattling bushes and footsteps. She looked around, seeing the rustling bushes. She ran into a hollow log and hid.

"I wonder what kinds of Pokemon we can find. Forests are great for finding wild ones, and finding trainers to battle." said a male, sounding about 13.

"Ayden, if you don't stop talking, there wont be any Pokemon to catch!" that was a girl, sounding about the same age.

Izzy suddenly felt a tickling on her nose, and she saw a spider (**I know that's not a Pokemon, bear with me!**)climb on it. She squealed, her voice sounding like the high pitched on of a vulpix. She batted at it with a brown paw, sending it flying. She squished it, and scrambled out of the log.

_I _hate _spiders. They are __so creepy, with their eight legs and beady eyes._

"Sunniva, did you hear that?" the boy, Ayden, asked. He was tall, and had tan skin and dark shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes

"Yea, it sounded like a Vulpix, and I call dibs!" Sunniva shouted, crashing through the undergrowth, heading towards Izzy, who gasped and hid under a bush. She had pale skin, and was also tall, with sandy brown hair and green eyes.

"No fair, you got the last Pokemon we found!" Ayden complained.

"Well, you have 5 Pokemon, and I only have four! Plus, vulpix is my favorite!"

Sunniva neared the bush that Izzy was under, and she felt a pinch in one of her tails. She yelped again and turned, seeing Sunniva standing on it. The person looked down, and saw the curled, russet tail.

"Ayden I found it!" Sunniva shouted as she grabbed a Pokeball from the side pocket of her backpack.

Izzy stared at the Pokeball before truly realizing what was about to happen. _So this is how Pokemon feel. Oh well, even if I lose, these people seem nice._

"Tidal, I chose you!" Sunniva said, pressing the button on the ball. There was a flash, and a Wartortle appeared, staring at Izzy intently.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aw man! I'm screwed! _Izzy thought, staring at the larger Pokemon.

"Tidal, use Water Gun!" Sunniva shouted to her Pokemon.

"Wartortle!" the Pokemon said before unleashing a stream of water from it's mouth, launching Izzy back into a tree. She hit her head and looked around, water dripping around her and everything looking blurry.

_So this is how Pokemon feel. _She thought, before completely blacking out.

* * *

"Oh yes!" Sunniva shouted, looking down at the Vulpix. "I finally have one! Good job, Tidal!" she said, before returning the Wartortle to is ball.

'You don't have one yet." Ayden said. "It isn't in a Pokeball."

"Oh, just give me a second. I need to find an empty one first." Sunniva said before kneeling down and taking off her backpack. She opened it up and moved a few thing around before taking out some of her things, including her Poke-dex and a small box of Goldeens. She finally pulled out a Pokeball with a red circle shaped sticker on it. She stood up, and threw the Pokeball at the Vulpix, and held her breath and waited as it shook, then finally stood still.

"Ha-ha! I told you so Ayden! You don't have to be such a downer all the time!" Sunniva said, running toward her newly caught Pokemon. She pulled off the red sticker, and grabbed a new one from her backpack, this one looking like fire. She stuck it on where the red one used to be.

"There! Now all I need to do is name it!"

"Let's just hope that this name is better than naming your Sandshrew 'Sandy'. I'm so glad you changed it." Ayden grumbled.

"Hey! That was different! Besides, this is a _Vulpix. _My favorite Pokemon! I've always dreamed of having one!"

The Pokeball suddenly flashed red, and began to violently vibrate. Sunniva dropped it will a little squeal, and the Pokeball began to glow harshly. It set out a bright flash of light, and there was a loud _POP_. Sunniva looked down, and saw the Vulpix, sitting on burnt grass.

* * *

Ayden stared in disbelief at the Vulpix. He closed his eyes. _This is impossible. A Vulpix can't break out of Pokeballs by exploding them. _He opened his eyes again, and saw the Vulpix staring up at him with it's huge brown eyes.

"Umm... Sunniva? What just happened?' Ayden asked warily.

"I don't think she likes Pokeballs" Sunniva said, reaching towards the Pokemon.

"Don't touch her! You might explode too!" Ayden said urgently.

Sunniva picked up the Vulpix and laughed. "I'm fine. She doesn't like Pokeballs, that's all. Now, What do you want your name to be?" she asked, looking at the Vulpix.

_Like it's gonna respond. _"Vulpix!" it cried, then looked down, as if it were frustrated. _How coincidental. The Explosive One thinks it can talk._

The Vulpix leaped out of her arms and grabbed a stick off of the ground. It walked toward a patch of dirt, teetering a little bit as it went. It began scratching the dirt with the stick, spelling out 'Izzy'

"Well, I guess your name is Izzy!" Sunniva said, picking up the Vulpix yet again.

Ayden stared at the letter on the ground, his mouth hanging open.

"Come on Ayden! We need to hurry to get to Tall Pine Town! I want to get there by tomorrow! You said so yourself that that's the best day to go to the Pokemon gym!"

Ayden Followed, looking back at the black charred grass before running after his friend.

* * *

**Hi you guys! Thanks for reading! Please review, even if you are flaming! I actually like flames, because it helps me know what to improve! Thanks to all who Favorited, followed, and reviewed the previous chapters, you guys really help!**

**The 'Goldeens' are a play on 'Goldfish crackers' I really love Goldfish, and just wanted to put that in.**

**If you guys want to see a map of the area, I put it on my Deviant Art! My username is LeoninBlossom33!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks you all who reviewed and all that jazz! It really helps!**

**Heart of the Cobalt Storm: I made this chapter quite a bit longer. Hope you like it! :D**

**yasha012: It's alright. Thanks!**

* * *

_**Time skip to the next day**_

"Come on Ayden!" Sunniva shouted excitedly as she entered Tall Pine town. "We need to stop at the Pokemon center so we can heal our Pokemon before the battle!"

Ayden sighed as he followed his excited friend. _Never a dull moment with her around._

"Hey, you did say you grew up here, right? Wow! Your hometown is nice! I like the size of it. Being from Heatburn City, I'm used to larger areas. It's way quieter here. Didn't you say this was were you got your first bead from? Can you tell me about the gym here?"

Ayden sighed again. "The leader is named Susan. She's been the gym leader for a good 4 years now. Her prized Pokemon is her Victreebel, and most of her Pokemon are Grass types. Your Vulpix and Pidgy are the best choices for this battle." he said as he rounded a corner and stopped in front of the Pokemon center. "Well, here we are." he said as he walked inside.

Almost immediately someone ran towards him and gave him a hug. "Oh Ayden, Its been like, 2 months since I've seen you! You've gotten so big!"

Ayden pushed her off and Sunniva giggled. "Natalie," he said. "Stop. I want you to meet Sunniva. She's from Heatburn city."

Natalie gave Sunniva a hug, and Ayden stuck out his tongue at her.

"Hi! Its really nice to meet you! Ayden says you're a great sister. How is it, working in the Pokemon center?" Sunniva asked.

"Oh, it's great. I really enjoy it."

"Hey, I'm just gonna heal the Pokemon." Ayden said, grabbing Sunniva's backpack from her and walking to the machine.

_One plus of being related to Natalie is being able to work the machine on my own. _He thought as he put the nine Pokeballs between them into the slots. He started the device. He looked at Sunniva and his sister who were discussing "Izzy".

_There's something really off about that Vulpix. _He thought as he watched Natalie hold her.

* * *

"Your sister is really nice." Sunniva said as they walked out of the Center.

"Yeah." he said simply.

"What direction is the gym?"

"Down this street, then turn left, and keep going. It's by the huge tree."

"Alright!" Sunniva said before she started running ahead, Izzy following her.

"Are you excited? Your first gym battle is today. If you win, I have a good chance at getting the Pine bead. Then all I'd need is the Tree bead, the Sky bead, and the Stream bead. Ayden only needs the Snow bead and the Lake bead. Once we both get the ones we need, we'll go to Heartburn city, and enter the official league!" she said excitedly before turning left like Ayden said.

"My plan is to send you in first. Hopefully, you'll be able to defeat her Pokemon, then well already have one point. I'll send Dash in for the next round, and I don't think we'll loose." she said happily. She kept running, and stopped when she reached the gym.

"This is it. Are you ready?" She asked, looking down at Izzy.

"Vulpix!" the Pokemon announced loudly.

"Alright then!" Sunniva said before opening up the door.

* * *

Ayden walked along the road, watching his excited friend run ahead. _I've never much of the running type. Hopefully, I'll be able to get there during the first round. Susan was never a talkative person. _

He kicked a stone as he walked, and continued to do so, until the stone got to the other side of the road. He turned, and saw the gym.

_It's bigger than I remembered. _He thought as he saw Sunniva walk in with her Vulpix.

Ayden picked up the pace, speed walking towards the gym. _I wanna see her Vulpix in action. Something is off about it._

He reached the front doors in a little under a minute, and walked inside. He walked down the main hall and opened the door to the main room. He saw that Izzy had her Vulpix out, and Susan had just called her Victreebell. He walked over to the benches on the sides and sat down.

"Alright! Lets begin!" Susan shouted as she tucked a piece of short brown hair behind her ear. "Victreebel, use razor leaf!" she called out.

"Izzy, dodge then use Ember!" Sunniva said urgently. Izzy moved out of the way, but not before several leaves sliced her flank. The Pokemon growled before launching an attack of her own, spitting fire out of her mouth. It hit the target, and the Victreebel cried out.

"Alright!" Ayden called out from the side. _She's doing pretty good._

"Victreebel, use vine whip!" Susan called angrily. Her Pokemon lashed out with long vines, hitting Izzy, who cried out.

"Izzy, use Ember!" Sunniva called. The Pokemon nodded and a burst of flames struck the opponent. The Victreebel cried out before it fainted.

Susan gasped. "Victreebel, return!" she called out as she held out the Pokeball. The gym leader grabbed another and held it out. "Tangela, I chose you!"

The vine Pokemon appeared in a flash.

"Izzy, come back!" Sunniva said. "Dash, I chose you! She said, holding out a Pokeball with a sticker of a wing on it. A Pidgey appeared on the field, calling it's name and fluttering in the air.

"Tangela, use Vine Whip!" Susan called, and the Pokemon began to extend its vines, grabbing the Pidgey and throwing it onto the ground.

"Dash, take it out with a Tackle!" Sunniva shouted. The Pidgey flew up into the air and crashed into the enemy Pokemon, causing it to cry out before falling over.

"Yes!" Sunniva cheered. "Dash, return!"

"That was impressive," Susan said after recalling her own Pokemon. "You deserve this." she said, handing a bead a little bigger than bean to Sunniva, who accepted it and tucked it into her pocket.

"Oh yeah, hi Ayden" Susan said smiling. Ayden felt himself blush.

"Come on, lets go." he mumbled to Sunniva before leaving the gym.

* * *

**Again, thanks for all the support. Please review, and if you have something you want to tell me, tell me. **


End file.
